hacer el amor contigo
by pandorayoukai
Summary: la secuela de si supieras espero que les guste ad. contiene lemon


_**HACER EL AMOR CONTIGO**_

_**Por Pandora youkai.**_

_La noche se inundo rápidamente por las estrellas que tiritaban en el cielo oscuro, mientras que en una cueva cercana una chica de unos 16 años miraba con dedicación una fogata que ella misma había encendido para alejar al terrible frió que anunciaba la llegada del otoño, en sus pensamientos no había nada mas que el rostro de un hombre, el único ser por el cual ella había cometido la locura de abandonarlo todo la comodidad de un palacio y las riquezas jamás imaginadas al igual que la seguridad que él le brindaba, lo había dejado todo incluso a él _

_Aunque él la amaba, ella no lo sabia ya que en su temor creía no ser digna de su amor, el un príncipe youkai poderoso y temido por todos los otros, y al mismo tiempo deseado por las hembras de su propia raza. Mientras que Ella, era una simple humana que desde niña lo había acompañado años en la búsqueda de naraku. El hanyou que una vez la utilizo a ella para aniquilarlo a él. Todos esos recuerdos los guardaba vividos en su memoria como la noche que en ese momento la cubría. No dejaba ni un segundo de pensar en su amado. El sueño le comenzaba a vencer así que se acomodo en el rincón de la cueva y cerro los ojos para caer en un profundo sueño. No muy lejos de allí un mounstro que la había observado se acercaba a la cueva con intenciones nada buenas, sus pasos se hacían lentos ya que su gran tamaño contrastaba perfectamente con lo espantoso de su rostro y su maldad. El nombre de ese ser horrible, era Susukoma, era un youkai lagarto que gozaba el abusar de las jóvenes que por ingenuas o por mala suerte se aventuraban en sus bosques._

_El sueño de Rin generalmente no era pesado pero en esa ocasión al haber caminado todo el día, se sentía realmente cansada así que no escucho cuando el espantoso youkai entro en la cueva y se acerco a ella para acariciar su rostro. Pero lo que ese ser no esperaba es que otro estuviese allí, otro youkai había entrado en la cueva mucho antes y a pesar de no haber sido visto por Rin ella se sentía segura y por eso se había quedado dormida en ese sueño reparador. Cuando Susukoma vio al otro youkai, avanzo a Rin ya que pensó que el estaba ahí por la misma razón que él._

_(n/a el pobre creía que todos eran igual de asquerosos que el) así que se acerco a la chica sin preocupación estaba a punto de tocar sus piernas cuando de pronto un inmenso dolor que provenía de su mano lo hizo reaccionar, al ver el lugar de donde provenía el dolor pudo ver que su mano ya no se encontraba en el mismo lugar, y que en su lugar había un muñón lleno de sangre que era expulsada a chorros, luego el youkai sintió que su cuello era oprimido y lo levantaban del suelo. Había sido sujetado y sacado la fuerza de la cueva. _

_Al encontrarse en el exterior el misterioso ser que le había cortado la mano por fin se presento a si mismo._

_Ser asqueroso como te atreves a si quiera pensar en ponerle una mano encima a Rin yo te enseñare a respetar a la pareja de un inuyoukai. En especial a la pareja de Sesshoumaru._

_De que hablas ella no es la pareja de nadie aun es virgen y su olor no esta mezclado con el de un youkai y menos el tuyo. Así que la puedo hacer mía si así se me da la gana. Ahora quítate de mi camino antes de que se despierte y me complique todo._

_Las palabras tan llenas de lujuria hicieron que las nauseas se apoderaran de Sesshoumaru y la ira se apodero de él. Así que al ver que el lagarto comenzaba a dar pasos hacia la cueva saco su látigo de luz y lo partió en millones de trozos que quedaron esparcidos por el suelo. Lo hizo rápido y silenciosamente, cuando hubo terminado regreso a la cueva y al ver que su querida Rin aun dormía, lo lleno de paz. Con sumo cuidado la tomo entre sus brazos para llevarla de vuelta a su verdadero hogar. Los suaves movimientos hicieron que Rin abriera sus ojos con lentitud. Al ver los hermosos ojos dorados de Sesshoumaru pensó que era uno mas de sus sueños así que volvió a cerrarlos, sesshoumaru la miraba mientras volaba en su nube hacia el palacio le parecía realmente hermosa con la luz de la luna sobre su rostro pero aun no entendía la razón de su huida, acaso ella no deseaba estar mas a su lado. Esa y otras cosas pasaban por su mente mientras llegaban a palacio. Cuando por fin llego pudo darse cuenta que jaken los esperaba a ambos con un tono de preocupación en el rostro. Al aterrizar Sesshoumaru jaken se acerco a el._

_Amoooo... Sesshoumaru, veo que encontró a Rin; pero dígame ¿esta herida o enferma?_

_No, solo esta dormida, la dejare en su habitación ya que mañana debe explicar muchas cosas._

_El rostro de Sesshoumaru mostraba un poco de amargura y al mismo tiempo algo de alivio. Al llegar a la pequeña pieza donde Rin solía dormir, la acomodo suavemente en el futón, pero al hacerlo no pudo evitar contemplarla, era hermosa dormida o despierta, pero aun no comprendía el por que de su dependencia por ella, le hacia tanta falta eso lo descubrió durante los días que ella se había ido; cada mañana solamente deseaba que ella apareciera para regalarle una sonrisa. Siempre que ella aparecía su corazón se iluminaba y su alma le sonría a la vida que tantas veces rechazo._

_Estaba tan absorto en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Rin despertó, ella lo miro fijamente pero noto que su amo estaba distraído, así que poso suavemente su mano sobre la de él. Sesshoumaru reacciono a la suave piel de Rin y la miro a los ojos esos ojos que no demostraban otra cosa que no fuese amor._

_Lo siento... tenia tanto miedo, de que..._

_Sesshoumaru la silenció poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Rin, ese inocente gesto fue un arma de doble filo ya que al tocar con sus dedos los tibios labios de Rin su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido, los ojos de Rin lo miraban con pasión, había esperado tanto por un sencillo gesto de amor de parte de su amo que no pudo hacer mas que corresponderle. Suavemente comenzó a acariciar el dedo de Sesshoumaru con su lengua lo acaricio y luego lo introdujo en su boca y comenzó a lamerlo con sensualidad. Sesshoumaru la miro asombrado, pero no dijo nada se dejo llevar por esa sensación de placer que le producía la boca de Rin, la tomo por la cintura y la acerco, mas a su pecho mientras ella sacaba el dedo de su amo de su boca, se acerco a su pecho y con sumo cuidado comenzó a quitar las pesadas armaduras de Sesshoumaru, las puso junto al futón sesshoumaru detuvo a Rin solo para preguntarle algo._

_Rin espera ¿estas segura que deseas esto?_

_Si, acaso no lo dijiste en la cueva a ese espantoso mounstro ¿yo soy tu pareja o no? Y si soy tu pareja debo ser también tu mujer y es lo que mas deseo en estos momentos deseo sentirte dentro de mi llenando mi ser con tu olor y tu esencia._

_Mi pequeña Rin yo... también deseo que seas mi mujer._

_Sesshoumaru se acercó hasta tener el rostro de su pequeña frente a el y con un beso apasionado sello la unión que durante tanto tiempo había esperado, así, que con firmeza acostó a Rin sobre su espalda y comenzó a quitar su kimono, al exponer su piel Sesshoumaru sintió como sus mejillas ardían, Rin lo miro divertida y al ver como su amo luchaba con el nudo del kimono, aparto la mano de Sesshoumaru para terminar lo que el había empezado, al desatar el nudo coloco nuevamente la mano de él sobre su kimono ya que no deseaba privarlo de encontrar su cuerpo desnudo que esperaba por él._

_Eres tan hermosa, mi pequeña Rin, tanto que temo lastimar este perfecto cuerpo con mi propio peso._

_No temas nada Sesshoumaru yo no soy tan débil como crees._

_Las palabras de Rin hicieron que Sesshoumaru se sintiera seguro, así que comenzó a acariciar las hermosas curvas de su pareja, su mano acaricio su cuello y al hacerlo imprimió su marca en el, una pequeña marca en forma de luna menguante eso era para que ningún otro se acercara a ella la marca causo un pequeño malestar a Rin pero después de la explicación que su esposo le dio comprendió que lo único que el deseaba era protegerla de mounstros como el de esa noche. Así que olvido pronto el dolor al verse invadida de placer, ya que Sesshoumaru acariciaba sus pechos de una manera sensual su única mano era fuerte y con largos dedos estilizados que se sentían exquisitos al contacto con sus rosados pezones._

_La pasión que se daba entre ambos era tanta que todos los youkais y hanyous que se encontraban dentro del palacio sintieron el cambio en el aroma de su amo._

_Mientras que los amantes se encontraban en su preámbulo, Rin había tomado la mano de su amo y la había colocado sobre su vientre esto era una invitación para el lord ya que ella había decidido que primero la hiciera llegar al placer con sus propias manos _

_Sesshoumaru acerco su mano hasta la vagina de Rin la cual se encontraba llena de líquidos tibios que recibían los dedos de Sesshoumaru este aparto un suave pliego de piel para encontrar la entrada de la vagina de aquella que para ese momento llenaba los oídos de Sesshoumaru con gemidos placenteros y a la vez sensuales Sesshoumaru estaba al borde de la locura había agotado todo el autocontrol que le quedaba así que sin mediar palabras introdujo su garra dentro de la pequeña cavidad de Rin, haciéndola gritar de placer mezclado con dolor; el aroma a sal llego a la nariz de el imponente youkai y pudo ver que los ojos de Rin se encontraban llenos de lagrimas, disminuyo el movimiento de su garra estaba seguro que las lagrimas eran de dolor y estaba a punto de detenerse cuando una palabra de Rin que era casi un susurro llego a su fino oído _

_No te detengas._

_Aquello mas que una suplica era una orden, Rin le ordenaba que no se detuviera, ella había arqueado la espalda y grito el nombre de su amante al llegar al primer orgasmo, al hacerlo se levanto y quedo frente a Sesshoumaru saco su garra de su vagina y sensualmente se la llevo a su boca lamiendo con sumo erotismo el dedo medio de su amo, al ver eso Sesshoumaru se despojo de su propio kimono ya que esa era la prueba de que ella estaba lista al ver el hermoso cuerpo de su amo sin mas nada que lo cubriese que su largo cabello plateado, Rin bajo su mirada hasta ver la hombría de su querido Sesshoumaru el miembro del que era dueño era robusto y largo era sin duda alguna digno del príncipe de los inuyoukais, ella se sintió complacida, ya que no veía el momento en el que ese trozo de carne se introdujera en ella era casi un sueño._

_Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar ver que el rostro de Rin se llenaba con una lasciva sonrisa así que decidido a no dejarla esperar la acostó nuevamente paso sus labios por sus maravillosos pechos y suavemente introdujo la punta de su miembro en la vagina virginal de su protegida al hacerlo nuevamente un susurro de Rin le ordeno así _

_- hazlo... hazlo... hazme tuya._

_Sin perder el tiempo, en un impulso introdujo el extenso y robusto miembro en la virginal joven lo que produjo como consecuencia que los gritos de Rin fuesen escuchados por todos ya que había sido llenada por el mas poderoso youkai del Sengoku. _

_Los movimientos de Sesshoumaru eran rápidos y constantes y cada estocada era un aullido de placer para el ya que su voz se había transformado en gruñidos graves que eran eróticos para la joven la cual no deseaba que se detuvieran así continuo Sesshoumaru hasta que su cuerpo fue invadido por una corriente eléctrica que se esparció desde sus pies hasta la punta de su lengua lo que lo hizo desahogarse en un aullido de lobo esa era la prueba de que había llegado al primero de muchos orgasmos al lado de su pequeña Rin. A la nueva esposa de Sesshoumaru le venció el cansancio y quedo dormida en el pecho de su esposo la luna brillaba con fuerza y el ambiente olía diferente ahora el olor de Sesshoumaru estaba mezclado con el de Rin y eso fue tan claro para todos los otros youkais. El amo de las tierras del occidente había encontrado pareja y pronto esta le daría cachorros fuertes._

_Fin _


End file.
